


Catching Up

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [46]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Gift Fic, M | Olivia Mansfield Lives, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James thought he loved someone once, but it was nothing compared to what he feels now.(Fixes Skyfall, because that's like the easiest thing to do...stupid movie writers.)





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, Tayryn. :)
> 
> So, this got really long. Much longer than my usual short stories, or even chapters. I nearly split it into two chapters, but that would have required more work. ;)

"I love you. I knew it the minute I met you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up, I just got stuck." Silver Linings Playbook

* * *

James was bone-tired, but he felt a smile form on his face as he pulled into the drive of the small bungalow. There was a light on in the front window to remind him that there was someone waiting for him.

He parked the car in the carport then walked the perimeter, just to be safe, before entering quietly through the back door. He hung his jacket in the mudroom closet and kicked off his shoes.

Glancing quickly into the bedroom, he found it empty, so he continued through the kitchen into the living room. The reading lamp next to the sofa was lit and shone on Olivia’s sleeping form. As his eyes fell on her, he could physically and mentally feel the stress draining from him.

It had only been six months since Skyfall, and five months since Gareth Mallory, the new M, had summoned him into his office for an assignment. Bond had been glad to hear of it, hoping for something he could do to take his mind off the loss he’d suffered. When M had told him it was guard duty for a VIP, James had schooled his features. Inside he was bitterly disappointed.

_M slid the file across his desk. James picked it up and opened it, expecting the usual government official or official’s wife, but when he saw the contents he glanced up at M, unable to contain his surprise._

_“Up until two weeks ago, we hadn’t even been sure she was going to live, 007,” he said, raising a hand to prevent James’ complaints and questions._

_“You had already thought her dead,” he continued. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up only to lose her again.”_

_James nodded and looked back at the file to prevent M seeing the smile that was threatening._

James walked over and knelt down next to Olivia to press his lips against her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes.

“James, you’re home,” she said and began to sit up.

He reached to help her then sat beside her.

“What are you doing on the sofa?” he asked, putting his arms around her and pulling her closer.

“Oh, I was reading earlier,” she said, stifling a yawn. “I suppose I must have dozed off.”

“Well, the bed is better, and much warmer,” he said.

He slid one arm beneath her legs then stood and lifted her in his arms.

Olivia laughed and shook her head.

“My god, James, I’m not an invalid anymore,” she admonished.

“Were you ever?” he asked, giving her a smirk.

He maneuvered through the kitchen and down the short hall to the bedroom. This room had been his when he’d first arrived. The front bedroom was more suitable for her at the time, with a wide sliding door her wheelchair could easily pass through into the open front of the house.

She’d also required 24-hr nursing care at the time and they’d had a small cot in the living room for the night nurse to rest on. That had wrapped up three months ago when Olivia had been deemed fit enough to live on her own with a few hot buttons around the house to notify Six of any problems.

Technically, James was supposed to have ended his guard duty shortly afterward. M had set up a driver to take Olivia to physio and the psychologist appointments. But when it came time to leave, James found he couldn’t. He’d asked Olivia to stay on as a roommate.

_“Well, you have proven yourself useful with the microwave, so I suppose it might work.”_

Things went well, James was content to play her roommate. His feelings he hid away, convincing himself that being near her was what matter. He was content to take a walk with her to the small park down the street after breakfast. Or to play cards with her at the kitchen table after lunch. Or sit on the sofa with her as they each quietly read after dinner.

A month later M called and nearly broke it all to pieces. He asked Olivia why James was still needed. That was when Olivia learned that James had been lying to Six about needing to stay with Olivia instead of going on field assignments.

Olivia had ripped strips off him for that and told him he might as well pack up because she sure as hell wasn’t going to tolerate that sort of behavior. With nothing left to lose, James told her everything, how he’d felt as he held her in the kirk, thinking she’d died, discovering how deeply his feelings for her ran.

_“I never realized that it’s been you I’ve been coming back for,” he said._

_And, before he could think it wise or not, “I love you,” came tumbling from his lips._

_He’d never seen her so surprised, but he certainly understood. It wasn’t as if he’d broadcast his feelings at any point in their relationship. Quite the opposite, really._

_James sighed and stood from his chair at the kitchen table to go to his room and pack his things._

_As he passed Olivia, she reached up and took his hand in hers. She waited until he looked down at her to speak._

_“Will you still come back for me?” she asked._

_He held her gaze as he processed her words, then he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers._

_“I’ll never truly leave you,” he said, knowing she’d recall the words he’d told her outside Kabira’s apartment._

James set Olivia on the bed and helped her under the covers. Then he walked over to the bureau and began to undress. He glanced at her in the mirror above the bureau and smiled. They hadn’t been able to take their relationship further than literally sleeping together. Olivia tired easily and she hadn’t been given an all-clear for all activities yet. They’d made out and pleasured each other a little, but nothing more.

Part of James felt like he was going insane waiting. His need for her, once she had acknowledged she returned his feelings, had become almost insatiable. But another part was rather enjoying the slow pace. He knew she wouldn’t be restricted forever and each time he touched her he spent it learning a new way to pleasure her so when her doctors finally gave them the go-ahead, he would be able to make it better than anything she’d ever had.

His cuff-links and tie-pin rattled on the glass jewelry dish atop the bureau. He undid his tie slowly while he continued to hold her gaze in the reflection. The way she looked at him made his heart rate speed up and he began to feel a flush throughout his body.

Olivia watched him with an appreciative gaze as he slowly undressed for her. When he finally dropped his pants, his erection became obvious and he bit back a groan when Olivia’s tongue darted out of her mouth and wetted her lips.

“Is that for me?” she smiled.

“Always,” he said, then crawled under the sheets next to her.

She began to skim her hand his chest then had to pull it to her mouth to cover her yawn.

“I”m so sorry, James,” she said with a slight laugh.

“No worries, love,” he told her. “Just rest.”

He took her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. In mere seconds, James’ breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

* * *

Olivia smiled as she felt James drift off to sleep. She wasn’t that tired herself. She’d fallen asleep waiting for him, hoping he’d be able to get out of his debrief earlier. Now she felt mostly rested, but it had been obvious James was about to fall asleep on his feet. And she certainly wanted him fully rested when she finally gave him the good news.

* * *

James woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of something sizzling in a pan. He took a moment to rinse off in the shower before he dressed in loose, grey sweatpants and a t-shirt and joined Olivia in the kitchen.

He walked up behind her and placed a soft kiss just below her ear and skimmed his hands down to her arse.

“You know, french toast is my favorite,” he said as he watched her flip the egg-coated bread in the pan.

“I’ve heard,” she said, then hummed as he nipped her ear.

“I was gone too long,” he said with almost a growl as he felt his desire for her begin to course through his body.

“I missed you too,” she said, then she smacked his hands away from her and pushed him toward the coffee maker.

“Get the coffee and set the table,” she ordered and James felt the thrill all the way to his toes.

“God, don’t talk like that,” he said breathlessly. “That turns me on.”

“Hmm, I’ve heard that too, I believe,” she said. He could hear laughter in her voice.

“Tease,” he accused..

“Possibly,” she said with a real laugh.

They sat down to breakfast and James allowed himself to relax and purge the rest of the stress of the assignment from his body. When he’d held Olivia in the kirk six months ago, he had known he would miss her, but he hadn’t known what he would miss. Their relationship had always been work oriented. He’d had no idea until those weeks he thought her dead that there was more to it than that.

They drank their coffee and ate, discussing Olivia’s activities while he was gone and what they’d like to do now that James was back. James privately admitted to himself that all these moments with her made him feel almost normal.

“How has physio been going?” he finally asked. “I noticed you weren’t using your cane this morning.”

“I rarely need it now,” she said. “I do take it with me just in case, but I haven’t used it in nearly a week.”

James took a shuddering breath, both sure and unsure why this was affecting him so deeply.

Olivia set her fork down on her plate and reached over to take his hand in hers.

“It’s alright, James,” she said.

He nodded, still not trusting his voice. Then he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. When he looked into her eyes, he saw raw desire. He nipped lightly at her skin, and sucked gently at her pulse point. Then he set her hand back down and resumed his breakfast.

“Now who’s the tease?” she asked, sounding breathless.

“Possibly,” he smirked.

She shook her head and took another drink of her coffee before resuming their conversation.

“I also saw the doctor yesterday,” she said. “He told me I was clear and could resume all normal activities.”

James heard his fork drop to the plate. He’d been unable to hold onto it when all of his blood suddenly rushed to an entirely different part of his body.

“Why didn’t you tell me last night?” he asked in a shaky voice.

He thought he knew just how desperate he was to make love to her. But he’d apparently been keeping a fairly tight lid on things and just one sentence had blown it completely off.

“Oh, do be serious,” she chided. “You were utterly exhausted.”

She tutted him as she took her plate to the sink, apparently oblivious to James’ suddenly burning desire.

“I’m sure I could have mustered the strength to make love to you,” he replied.

“Stop being ridiculous,” she rebuked, which only made him harder. “And finish your breakfast.”

She rinsed her plate and set it in the dishwasher with the pans from breakfast and headed toward the bedroom. James moved to get up and follow her.

“No, you don’t,” she said. “I went to all that trouble to prepare your favorite meal for you and you will finish it all before anything else.”

Then she was gone and James was left feeling more than a little out of sorts. She didn’t usually talk to him like that. Yes, she would get bossy, but only because she knew it aroused him. But that was pure mothering and it made James feel awkward.

He wondered, as he finished his food, if she was beginning to have second thoughts. He recalled a run-in with the clerk at the pharmacy where she had her prescriptions filled before he’d left on his assignment. The young woman had been trying to flirt with James who was completely ignoring her. She tried to get his attention by complimenting him on his attention to his “mother.” James had been upset, but Olivia had only laughed, then chastised him for telling the clerk that Olivia was his fiancee.

_“Oh, now what is she going to think of me?” she’d asked._

_“I hope she thinks you have good taste in men,” he’d replied._

He hadn’t given it another thought, but now, with them finally able to cross this line of intimacy, maybe she was thinking about that again. Maybe she was afraid of what others were going to think of them. Or maybe she was afraid of what he was going to think of her when they finally made love.

With that concern in the forefront of his mind, James hurried to finish his breakfast and clear the table. He put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher then started it. He washed his hands, then quietly crept to the other bath to check his appearance. He found some mouth-rinse there and swished it around so he wouldn’t taste like jam and butter.

Looking at his t-shirt, he now wished he’d opted for something a little more visually appealing. He spat out the rinse then pulled off the shirt. He tried not to think how scarred his body was. She might have wrinkles, but those were natural and a part of what gave her some of her beauty as far as James was concerned. His scars from Turkey were only a continual reminder of how he’d failed her.

Attempting to shake the melancholy off with a shake of his head, he left the shirt on the sink and headed back to the bedroom to try what at the moment felt like it was going to be a really shoddy attempt at seduction.

With one final deep breath, he pushed open the bedroom door.

Immediately, the breath he’d just taken, and possibly a week’s worth of oxygen, was forced out of his lungs.

Before him, on the bed, awaited Olivia. She was dressed in the most incredibly sexy teddy he’d ever seen. Her luscious breasts strained against the material and the clasp that held it, barely, together in front. His eyes traced the curves of her body and finally turned to her face. There he saw her confidence and it gave him assurance, as it always had, that she knew what she was doing and she did not question this decision. That cleared his mind as it had so often in the field.

He stood at the end of the bed and took her ankles into his hands. He began to casually massage them, then he slipped his thumbs across the points he’d discovered a few weeks ago. The instantaneous change was satisfying, as was the guttural moan that escaped Olivia’s lips.

Lowering himself to his knees, he pressed his tongue against one of the points. Olivia began to writhe on the bed. James watched as her hands slid down her body toward her hips. She stopped when she reached the edge of her knickers.

“It’s alright,” he said. “Touch yourself.”

Her eyes opened and James saw nothing but raw need.

She slid one hand under the material and James worked the two points on her ankles as he watched her bring herself pleasure with her hands.

He’d been quite pleased at her desire for sexual pleasure from the first time they’d made out on the sofa months ago. He’d understood that many people lost interest as they grew older.

_“How do you think I kept myself from killing you lot of double-0’s all these years?” she’d asked._

_He’d chuckled nervously._

_“So I was always one orgasm away from death is what you are saying,” he retorted._

_She laughed, then gasped, and within a minute was crying out his name in pleasure as he made her come the first time._

He made his way up one leg to the point behind her knee. He worked one knee with his tongue and the other with his hand, alternating the pressure and keeping her on edge.

Olivia’s moans slowly changed as she grew increasingly aroused and closer to her orgasm. James kissed the inside of her thighs and watched her as she began to come undone. His cock was leaking in his pants and the friction against the cloth was both pain and pleasure.

He pushed aside the material of her knickers to get to her cunt. As he shoved two fingers inside her, Olivia came with a shout. He curled his fingers inside her as her muscles contracted against them. Finally, she pushed his hand away.

James caressed the inside of her thighs as she came down from her high. She was beautiful to watch in the aftermath, her body limp and satiated in a way he hoped he could make her every day.

“We need to take care of you, now,” she smiled as she came around.

He rose to his knees between her legs and cupped himself as she looked down at him.

“I’m feeling just fine,” he said.

“Maybe so,” she replied. “But I’d like to actually see for myself.”

He gave her a smoldering look and moved off the end of the bed to drop his pants.

“Oh, dear, god, but I’ve been so glad your initial physical didn’t lie,” she said, not for the first time.

“I’m still a bit disturbed that it’s in there,” he commented.

“Oh, tosh,” she chastised. “You are the worst liar of all the double-0’s.”

He laughed as he crawled back onto the bed and over her body.

When he began to kiss her he pressed his cock against her groin. She slipped her hand between them and stroked him so that one side of his cock felt the cool, smooth silk of her knickers and the other side, her warm, strong hand. It was an amazing sensation and he couldn’t help the way her name rolled over his lips in a needy groan.

He pulled away and watched his hand as he cupped her breast.

"This is so fucking gorgeous," he said as he teased her nipple through the material. "The navy blue brings out your eyes perfectly."

He pressed his lips to the skin just above the material.

"As beautiful as it is, however," he told her, then paused as he slipped further down between her legs so he could take both breasts in his hands.

She moaned as he teased the other breast until both nipples were hard and pressing up against the material.

"I think I would like to see the real thing."

He popped open the clip. His hips jerked involuntarily against the bed beneath him as her breasts spilled out and pushed the teddy away.

He growled as he raised himself over her to lavish her breasts with attention. Olivia writhed under him as he sucked and nipped and squeezed. Her breasts had been his favorite since he’d finally got his hands on them. They were the perfect size for James’ hands and he was thrilled to find them extremely sensitive.

He sucked the skin just under one of the nipples and her hips jerked up. James repeated the action on the other breast and received the same in return.

“Oh, god,” Olivia moaned.

James slid one hand between her legs and under her knickers.

“James, no, please, I need you inside me,” Olivia begged.

Her tone of voice went through him like a shock of electricity and he moved to swiftly take off her underpants. He grabbed the lube she’d set out on the side table and carefully prepared her, drawing a series of whimpers and begging from her.

Finally, he raised himself over her. Reaching between them, he guided himself inside her, then took her hands in his as he slowly pressed inside. James was overwhelmed at the feelings that went so much deeper than anything he’d experienced, either with her so far, or with any other woman.

He looked away from watching their joining to look at Olivia. Her pupils were blown and her face a mask of concentration as she relaxed her body to allow him entrance. She had told him it had been a long time since she’d been with anyone. Her husband had died and, with her position as M, she had never felt comfortable opening herself to anyone new.

“You alright?” he asked surprised at the gentleness of his own voice.

“Oh, god, yes, James,” she said. “This is absolutely wonderful.”

She sounded breathless. James smiled down at her, thrilled he could do this to her, and with her.

He kissed her deeply once he was buried inside her before beginning to pull out, then push in. He watched her and let her set the pace as both the pleasure of their joining and that of his emotions at their connection grew.

After a while, he buried her face in her neck, shaking as he concentrated on the feel of the friction between them.

“Oh, fuck, it’s never felt so good,” he said, speaking his thoughts before he could stop himself.

She hummed in agreement and rewarded him by scraping her nails down his back.

He cried out with pleasure then increased his pace. His lips returned to hers and he began to feel frantic as she dragged her nails back up.

Tearing away from her lips his groan was more like a roar.

“Harder, James,” she pleaded, and James didn’t think twice.

As he pounded into her he began to lose himself until there was nothing but the raw need for her. He had never given himself over to pleasure so completely. There was now only the feeling of friction between them and the sounds of their pleasure. He was vaguely aware of the headboard slamming against the wall and a thought briefly went through his mind as he considered the neighbors might hear it, but as loud as they were both getting, they’d probably be just as likely to hear Olivia and himself.

Finally, Olivia screamed out and squeezed him tightly to her, arms and legs wrapped around his body. She jerked up to him and James reveled in the feel of her cunt quivering around his cock. He quickened his pace as her nails sank into his back and followed her over the edge as stars exploded in his mind and, he was certain later, his pleasure led him to briefly black out.

When he came to, she was gently stroking his back and whispering words of thanks to him. James wanted to say something, wanted to convey everything he’d felt, but nothing he thought sounded adequate.

He slowly pulled out of her and felt the loss immediately. He kissed her soundly before sliding off her to head to the bath. He soaked a washcloth in warm water and wrung it out. He returned and pressed it between her legs to clean her up and relieve her of any pain she might have.

When he was done, he wiped himself up and went into the hall where the washer sat in an alcove outside the bedroom. He dropped it in and returned to her. She had a warm look on her face and James felt a flush across his body.

When he lay down beside her she rolled toward him and kissed him gently as she often did when they were laying on the sofa together. James again felt that contentment begin to settle inside him again.

As Olivia tapered off her kisses and moved into James’ embrace, he found himself fully relaxed for the first time he could recall. Even with Vesper, whom he’d once thought he loved, he was never this content, or anywhere close to this happy.

“I’m not going back,” he said.

“Of course, you are,” Olivia replied.

He smiled down at her.

“No,” he said. “I told M that was my last mission.”

She sat up and leaned on her elbow to look down at him.

“So it’s not about the sex,” she said.

He chuckled.

“As wonderful as it was,” he smiled. “I had already made the decision.”

He reached his hand up to caress her cheek.

“I’ve always come back for you,” he said.

His hand skimmed down her neck to her shoulder.

“I don’t want to have to do that now,” he said. “Not now that I know what you mean to me.”

Olivia hummed as James’ hand came to rest on her breast. He slowly ran his thumb in a circle around her nipple.

“I know, James,” she sighed.

He gave her a lazy smile as he felt the weight of worry he hadn’t been aware of seep out of him. Olivia took his hand from her breast and kissed his palm, her lips lingering, before settling back in his arms.

“You deserve it, James,” she said. “After everything you’ve done for the service.”

“You as well,” he said.

“What will we do?” she asked.

James thought he heard a hint of concern in her voice. It made sense. Neither of them had this little to do in many years.

“I thought we might be tourists,” he said.

“Tourists?” she scoffed, but there was interest in her tone as well.

“Yes,” he explained. “When was the last time you went to Vienna or Stockholm and looked at the sights instead of into the shadows?”

“Good point,” she acceded. “Where will we start?”

“With a dart board,” he said.

He let out a yelp when she poked him hard in the side.

“Put a map on the wall and throw a dart at it?” she asked incredulously.

He nodded.

“That could lead to trouble,” she said.

“Alright,” he replied. “We’ll go to the place if it’s reasonable.”

She rolled over onto her back and James shifted to lay in her arms. The view of her breasts was tantalizing. Despite being satiated from their sex, James felt himself growing aroused again, quickly.

“Or, we could just stay here and fuck each other to death,” he commented wryly.

Her laugh worked as well as the view of her breasts and James felt the ache grow as he stifled her laugh with a deep, probing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Olivia's teddy. https://www.amazon.com/Hotme-Floral-Lingerie-Babydoll-Chemise/dp/B07NSKRG5F/ref=asc_df_B07HMM4JP8/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=309832914157&hvpos=1o3&hvnetw=g&hvrand=155076654301041743&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9031211&hvtargid=pla-567609963790&th=1&psc=1
> 
> PS I have never seen Silver Linings Playbook so I have no idea the context of the quote. I found it online and thought it fit this story.


End file.
